Anime Xovers: A Dove and Shadow's love
by Kami No Koukyo
Summary: What wrong with Hinata? She lady of what? Who is she dating? And are friends with those guys? What secrets are they hiding? She gets pay back how? Why am I asking you all this? There is a new evil who is it? yuri xovernarutoinuyashaYuYuHakusho paring in
1. Chapter 1

K.N.K.: Hey there people I'm here to say that I don't own anything sobs

Taco: yea she don't own nothing

Yoko: that was horrid grammar Taco!

Taco: I know MAWHAHA MAWHAHA

K.N.K: OOOOOOKKKKKK O0 !?!

Alright here your summary on what it is about:

What wrong with Hinata what did the guys do to our poor hime-chan? She lady of what? Who is she dating? And are friends with those guys? What secrets are they hiding? She gets pay back how? Why am I asking you all this? There is a new evil who is it? On with the show and there are clues to tell you who she going out with tell I tell you all this is a NarInuyYuYu X-over

Tsunade's Office

"Asuma, Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai get your squads here now you all have a mission now!" yelled Tsunade. They all disappeared in a poof. "Lady Tsunade do you think it's wise to send them on this mission after all she requested any one but them." Asked Shizune worriedly. "I would have sent different Ninja but they're the closest to age and we can spare any more shinobi, you know that" Tsunade said with a sigh. _If only they didn't do all of that to her_ she though.

With team 7

Kakashi – sensei is late again! Yelled Naruto. Sasuke just stood there under the shade of the tree and said to Naruto "Dope." "Why you, Sasuke –teme you wanna say that to my face!?!?" Naruto yells and then starts are favorite fight between our favorite bastard and dope. "Naruto don't yell at Sasuke and he is not a teme!" Sakura yelled while hitting Naruto (taco : poor guy I kinda feel sorry for him K.N.K: NON'T YOU FELL SORRY FOR THE GUY HE HRUT HINATA –HIME ! taco : right !) Then Kakashi came in a poof of smoke his greeting "yo." Then his ears were greeted by Naruto and Sakura's yells of "KAKASHI –SENSEI YOU'RE LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" " Yeah I got lost on the road of life ""YOU LAIR!" "The Fifth Hokage wanted to see you all for a mission meet you all there "with that they left in a poof of smoke.

Lady Tsunade's office

Tsunade's POV

When they all arrived when Kakashi and his squad came I started to explain here I go "you all have been assigned to this mission based on your ages. You are all going to a non-shinobi village to go to a school to infiltrate the Gang that's there. You all be under the commanded of former Anbu Black OP Captain Dove is that clear you will do as you'll be told is that clear?" I asked them . " yes " they all said but Naruto asked me "Baa-chan but why are we going on this mission and who is the Dove person ?" my eye twitch when he called me Baa-Chan I'm not that old for crying out loud! "You're going because this is no normal gang these are, how can I tell these youki member s. Your leader Dove has allies already there but I'm sending more to be on the safe side. And for who is Dove you should know her even if it was only a year since she left what a shame "I said with a sigh. Waited for their guess but they didn't answer once. "It's Hinata "I said waiting there for their reactions………………. And I sure wasn't disappointed!

HAHAHAH A!!!!!! WELL I'LL let you go and review so hurry and review and ask for a couple for Hinata or Kagome and I'll do a one shot for you bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone did you miss me? Well I'm back and better than ever. Sorry about my late up-date but my computer went off because the power crashed four times so I rewrote it four FUKING times! Okay there were some misunderstandings in the last chapter. But the pairings have been pre made by me.

**WARNING: YURI: GIRLXGIRL: GENDER BLEANDING AND COUNFUSEN!**

KagomeXHinata, Sango X Yukina, Keiko x Botan

K.N.K: Me is back did ya miss me?

Taco: No not really.

K.N.K: You didn't?! Then who kept you company while I was gone? Was it Vanilla and strawberry wasn't it! starts to cry  
Toxic:hugs and purrs holding K.N.K &glares at Taco& You ahole! How dare you! You know she can sick the S.H.Y.I.K.S on you?!

Taco: pales gets down on her knees and begs for forgiveness

K.N.K: not paying attention to Taco Sorry you guys! I meant to update soon but forgot and other stuff too. And also sorry about if some of you guys who reviewed got confused form chapter one. But this is a HinataXKagome fic Yuri so if you don't like it then don't read!

K.N.K: Kagome -ouji -Sama disclaimer please!

Kagome: K.N.K does not own us or any of the characters or any elements she may use from other shows she will use for her fan fiction (Thank god)

K.N.K: pouts that's mean kaggie! Anyway I'd like to thank the people who actually reviewed and

A thank you to:

Silvertwilightgemini

**ColourfulKyouya-SenpaiMaybeNot**

**Xxdemonicvixenxx**

**Seyin800**

**Vampknight364**

**You guys were the only ones who reviewed that were logged in**

**K.N.K**: so on with the show!!

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

English to the Naruto cast

**Demon (international) Language **

I sat and watched as the scenery of the country side pasted by in a blur in the darkness of night the only thing allowing me to make out what was passing by was the light of the full moon. The thing I hate most because it reminds me of HER.

She left and never said anything just up righted and left us all. I actually cried that night outside. She left during a full moon. Just like her eyes at night they'd glow with life but with a bit of soft lavender.

I hate to say that I was a fool and I knew somewhere deep inside of me I did know.

I remember her sweet smile. Her beautiful silky blue purple hair. I hated that I loved her.

I had her once but I gave her away. She was different then most girls that one of the things I loved about her. She was quite. She won't try to hurt a fly or so I thought….

But I gave her up because I, The Great Sasuke Uchiha, was afraid of falling in………… Love! Hn, one thing thou that I love or rather grateful to the gods for is that the dope did the same thing as me. Maybe we're more alike then I like to think. Hmmm. Better get some sleep before Tsunade starts to yell ……………again_ sighs_

_--_

The young raven haired man with coal black eyes wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping that night. A young man with long brown chocolate colored hair with milky white orbs sat in a car not too far from the others car in the train looking out across the country side as well.

_Hinata-sama, _the young man who wasn't too much older than the raven haired boy, (or maybe man? confusing!!), _why didn't you tell anyone? Why? _ The young man questioned himself about why, (TO: NO, DUH! KNK: Shut up!), his little cousin leaving them all.

_Hinata-sama the village citizens and even shinobi have dulled much since you left us all. I guess you are true to your name, sunshine. _With that last thought the young chocolate haired man feel asleep as he remembered a time with his little cousin. Back to another time and place before her mother and happiness died when she still sang her songs.

Even now as he slept he remembered his little cousin the one that he considered his own sister dolled up in a kimono. The kimono itself was not over broad like many other girls but simple yet lovely. It was a deep blue made with fine silk; no less would be good enough for our clan, with lilies flowing down and at the bottom of her gown only a few shades lighter than its base. And of course tying this in place a violet almost purple obi with small, _very _small light pink flowers here and there as well as her hair even thou she still had her short bob hairstyle still cling to her mother.

Her mother told her to go and play with me while the adults where talking. She left her Mother's side willingly but a bit sadden by having to leave the comfort of her mother's side.

We played around the compound till we neared the edge of the garden that stated the beginning of the forest surrounding our home. I decided that we had gone too far so we agreed to go back but Hinata had seen a firefly flying by her. It fascinated her with it lovely glow that reminded her of a fire's soft glow. She followed it almost hypnotized by it into a clearing with many flowers of different colors along with many more glowing lights of the same kind of creature that captivated her. I did what I was told to do keep her safe, so end the end I followed her. The lights coming off of the these small creatures made her seem like she herself was glowing as she played with them and she started to sing a song so clear and light almost bell like word flowed through out the clearing.

She started to twirl after one then to another as she sang her song:

_**Children of yesterday,**_

_**Heirs of tomorrow **_

_**What are you weaving?**_

_**Labor and sorrow?**_

_**Look to your looms again.**_

_**Faster and faster**_

_**Fly the great shuttles **_

_**Prepared by the Master**_

_**Life's in the loom,**_

_**Room for it- **_

_**Room!**_

Now the fireflies had left but instead of stopping she began to pick flower like lilies of different hues as she continued to sing her song:

_**Children of yesterday,**_

_**Heirs of tomorrow,**_

_**Lighten the labor **_

_**And sweeten the sorrow.**_

_**Now, while the shuttles fly**_

_**Faster and faster,**_

_**Up and be at it,**_

_**At work with the Master;**_

_**He stands at your loom,**_

_**Room for Him-**_

_**Room!**_

She had some time during her song she had come back towards me with the flowers he had picked and weaved them into my hair. The monitions she made while weaving them into my hair along with her song had started to lull me to sleep. I let her continue to play with my hair as she sang the final part of her song:

_**Children of yesterday,**_

_**Heirs of tomorrow, **_

_**Look at your fabric **_

_**Of labor and sorrow **_

_**Seamy and dark**_

_**With despair and disaster, **_

_**Turn it, and-lo,**_

_**The design of the Master!**_

_**The Lord's at the loom;**_

_**Room for Him –**_

_**Room!**_

I don't really remember much after that only that my farther found us and took us back. He found us asleep on a bed of flowers cuddling next to one and other. And of course my farther takes a picture. For one use…….Blackmail. (KNK ; : Crazy!)

THE NEXT DAY

The sun rose from the east as the shinobi awoke from their slumber. Well most anyways rose without a complaint having seen their blonde and busty Hokage glare promising hell if they had not woke yet. And the unfortunate souls that were foolish enough to evoke her wrath were Naruto, Lee, and Kiba…..Idiots.

The fifth Hokage, Tsunade, punched the all three of them on the heads earning them three large red bumps. "Time to get on your lazy asses ya brats." She paused because a bald sweaty train attendant gave them a look saying you-better-be-quite-while-on-this-train-or-you're-walking! Then continued saying "Come on ours is the next stop. Get packing." "But Baa-chan" whined the blonde haired demon container "I don't want to get up yet! Besides it like four in the morning!" He, Naruto, huffed while dropping down on the red seat in his train car.

As you see, all nineteen travelers had to travel from the fire country by land to boat then on a train to their distention on the country island of Japan: Tokyo. The seating arrangements as followed: Car 1-Tsunade, Shizune, Kurenai; Car 2 – Tenten, Sakura, Ino; Car 3 –Kakashi, Jiraiya, Asuma; Car 4 – Sasuke , Shino , Shikamaru; Car 5 – Naruto, Kiba, Rock Lee.

Tsunade started to feel impenitent with the loud mouth gaki . _ Migraines _she thought bitterly _should have asked Hinata what herds she used in my tea next. _ She sighed with irritation, worry and a bit of sadness thinking about how Hinata left. Since without her she could never manage to finish her paperwork or oversee all of the village and her tea, to help with stress and migraines that came with the job……………………….Ok and hangovers.

While Tsunade and the blonde now named Naruto argued over him getting up , a silent almost mute boy that always wore dark sunglasses was thinking about what had happened almost three days ago at Lady Tsunade 's office.

FALSH BACK THREE DAYS AGO

The less aloof and those who couldn't keep their emotions in check came out and yelled. To what I say an almost deafening sound level. And let's not forget that most of the village herd. (Poor guys must be deaf by now sobs) wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttttttttttt!!

While other such as Neji ,Sasuke, Kakashi, Shino reactions where different because of their ability to mask their emotion. (Taco: snorts More like cold ass pricks! KNK: But they're hot ass pricks! Taco: True so true.) Neji as while as Sasuke's eyes widen with surprise, shock and disbelief. Shino eyes widen as while but you couldn't see from the hood ,collar and his sunglasses.

Kakashi on the other hand dropped his most treasured little orange book: Come, Come paradise : make out tactics . His only visible eye widening with shock and disbelief that the Captain Dove, the merciless ,killing machine , The Demon of the Leaf was in fact the sweet, shy, harmless Hinata. "Wait a minute Tsunade-Obaa-chan" Naruto interrupted "You mean Hinata, Hinata the ex-heiress of the Hyuuga clan?" Tsunade waited a moment smirking at their disbelief and shock. "Hai."

She replied her smirk turning into a mocking grin that said 'Ha! We fooled you!' "That meek ass bitch!" shrieked a shoulder length bright pink haired girl. While Tsunade in turn glared at her apprentice _Damn that girl! _She thought if it wasn't for her she would still have her student she thought and loved like a daughter. While other girls and guys a recovered from there shock **(1)**. "As I was saying" Tsunade stood and walk towards the window overlooking the western half of the village as she stared out to face it.

"You all will be lead in this mission by Hinata. You all will be going undercover as students and teachers at the school. "She turned back to face the rookie 8 , Gai's team and their shichou **(2) **"Teams Seven, Eight, and Ten will pose as second year Koukou students at Shan Suta-raito Academy. Team Gai will pose as third year Koukou students at the same academy. While your shichou will act as academic teachers. Kurenai you will be an art teacher for all three years , Asuma you're going to an advance math teacher to second year and regular math to third year students, got that ?" Her replies were a nod in her direction as she continued. "Gai you going to a Physical Education Instructor . Kakashi You will be Vice-principal for the boys ,all three years, you got that?"

She received a nod from both men and of course was interrupted by the blonde knucklehead shinobi, Naruto Uzamaki! "But Obaa-chan why is Ero-sennin is here!" She coughed clearing her throat "as I was saying **Naruto**" she pauses and shoots him a glare "Jiraiya you'll be posing as the boys' Principal. While Shizune will be posing as the girls' Vice-principal and I'll be posing as the girls' Principal." All of a sudden Lee asked something that was on their minds when she said she would be coming along "But Lady Tsunade whole will be in charge of the village?" "That been taken care of leave Anko." Kakashi thought one thing at this point _the village is doomed!_ "I want you all at the main gate at dawn and that means everyone ,Kakashi. You are all dismissed." They left the Hokage alone for here to write a massage telling Hinata who we be coming and preying she forgave her for this.

END OF FLASHBACK

The travelers had all left the train, Tsubasa, and loaded into Tokyo train station. "Lady Tsunade just asking but how are we going to get to the school?"Asked the other blonde of their group, Ino Yamanaka. "Hinata said she'd come and us up" their regal Hokage. As they were looking for Hinata indigo hair with lavender highlights. An older man looking about his late thirties or early forties. His hair with was a honey yellow in color with a few white hairs for his age with soft warm brown honey dew eyes. He was tall and fit for his age. He walked up to Tsunade and asked her "Miss would you happen to be Tsunade from the Leaf?" He asked with a slight English accent. "Yes" Tsunade answered wearily wonder who in the hell he was and how he knew her name.

"Thank goodness. My name is Isao Yoshiaki, Lady Hinata sent me to pick you and your companions up from the station." He told them with a smile on his face and his eyes closed like the letter u. "Why isn't she here to pick us up herself?" Questioned Kiba wondering why Hinata couldn't come herself. "The young mistress had some business to attend to along with the other young masters and mistresses." He replied. "Oh" disappoint meant clearly showed ion his face. " "But she said she will be there waiting to see you all at the house" Isao insured the brunette dog lover.

"Will come , let's load your lounge" he told them. As the grabbed their bags and followed him to a limousine and loaded their bags into the trunk. He went around and opened the door to let them in to the car. Then closed it after they all loaded into the vehicle. All were wondering how in the seven hells did she get a limousine and a driver as Isao drove them to her home .

**This is how everyone looked like : ****/image/team 7/NarutoFanaticPhotos/team101.jpg?o474**

**Shichou means more than one teacher**

**Well that all for now what will Hinata home be any ideas?**

**Read and review !**


End file.
